<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Da Pussyeater Book O' Frendsheep by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963690">Da Pussyeater Book O' Frendsheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal'>ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#lianaforkatebishop, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Animated GIFs, Avengers Sleepover, Blushing, Blushing Wanda Maximoff, Book: Da Crockydile Book o' Frendsheep (Pearls Before Swine), Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emma Fuhrmann As Cassie Lang, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Girls' Night Out, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Cassie Lang, Lesbian Kate Bishop, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Liana Ramirez/Hailee Steinfeld As Kate Bishop, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Pictures, Pillow Fights, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Sleepovers, Teenage Cassie Lang, Teenage Kate Bishop, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Victoria's Secret References, Woman on Top, teenage sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only proper way to celebrate a Leap Year and the beginning of a new month is to have everyone’s favorite Sokovian Slut get fucked like it’s going out of style!</p><p>(Which it’s not, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!)</p><p>Ahem…</p><p>...in a world fundamentally similar to the worlds visited in sister-timelines <em>Emma Lays The Pipe</em> and <em>Liana &amp; Lizzie</em>, Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang and Kate Bishop grow up alongside each other as best friends who (secretly-ish) have crushes on each other. And on a Saturday night, what do best friends - of whom all happen to be teenage girls - like to do? </p><p>Have a sleepover, of course!</p><p>(And if that sleepover involves a lot less sleeping than expected, because a slip of the tongue leads to some seriously wild lesbian sex, well, that’s just a coincidence.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang &amp; Maggie Lang, Cassie Lang &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff/Kate Bishop, Kate Bishop &amp; Cassie Lang, Kate Bishop &amp; Cassie Lang &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop/Cassie Lang, Kate Bishop/Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Da Pussyeater Book O' Frendsheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a fuckin' leap year, yo! That deserves some cele-fuckin-bration!</p><p>Featuring Liana Ramirez as Kate Bishop and Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang, because FUCK YEAH.</p><p>(Although if Hailee Steinfeld does win the role of KB, substitute Liana for her, or maybe use both interchangeably, it's up to you, dear reader, you're the one interpreting the story in your metaphysical stage in your mind.)</p><p>Also, I challenge you to spot the reference to my Life Is Strange fic, buried somewhere in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//</p><p>
  
</p><p>//</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, a night person. I get it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Cayde-6, Destiny </em>
</p><p>//</p><p>
  <b> <em>(Three Brunettes Walk Into A Room... / A Princess Bed For Princesses / Breakfast, Anyone?)</em> </b>
</p><p>//</p><p>In a room, in a house, in a neighborhood, in a town-</p><p>-the author may or may not have completely zoned out and decided that frankly, the visual on who owned the aforementioned structure and where it resided was probably superfluous, so, for the purposes of helping him get over the whole “holy shit I cannot physically write anything shorter than a billion words” thing, lithe digits dancing across a keyboard decided that the house in which three underage teens were currently hanging out together happened to be that of one Scott Edward Harris Lang, of whom was passed out on the couch from sheer exhaustion, among other things, and thus unable to pay any attention to-</p><p>“Pillow fight, motherfuckers!”</p><p>-that. With the kind of yell that only a girl who’d spent <em> way </em> too much time around Clinton Francis Barton, Katherine Elizabeth “Kate” Bishop jumped off of a bed and swung a fluffy melee weapon at the exposed back of its owner, Cassandra “Cassie” Lang. The teenager in question, completely caught off guard, pitched forward and onto a sleeping bag strewn about the floor, an amused, mildly annoyed <em> whoop </em>escaping her as she landed a bit roughly and promptly retaliated with one of her own. Whilst those two brawled in only the kind of way that could’ve been done without tearing off limbs and the like, the bathroom door adjacent opened, and Wanda Maximoff stepped out-</p><p>-and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.</p><p>“Ow, what the fu-” Began the teenager, just in time to receive another pillow to the face. Catching that one before it could tumble away, Wanda twirled it about in her hands and leapt into the fray, her fluffy weapon of choice colliding against Kate’s and knocking it onto the floor. Bereft of anything to club someone with, Kate opted to do the Clint-thing and throw herself against Wanda, grasping at her and pushing her onto the floor, going down with her.</p><p>“Oof-”</p><p>A moment after that, Cassie, being well, Cassie, and by that, we mean a girl descended from Scott “Mischief Man” Lang, landed atop the both of them, pillows in each of her hand and smushing them against whatever part of Wanda - currently squished beneath Kate - and Kate - currently squished beneath Cassie - she could find. The other two girls fought back, of course, in only the way that playful fights could possibly muster, the trio rolling about on the floor, wriggling and fighting and-</p><p>“Girls!”</p><p>-having their fun interrupted by Scott’s ex-wife. Maggie Lang, amicably divorced wife of Scott, and at the moment, a preachy fun killer, poked her head into the room. “It’s already eleven, you should be doing the <em> sleep </em>part of the sleepover by now..”</p><p>“Aw, come on, mom-” Cassie protested, extricating herself from Wanda’s rather spirited attempt at a chokehold and poking her disheveled head out of it.  “-we were just getting to the good part!”</p><p>“Well, that “good part” was making quite a ruckus, and you three <em> have </em> had a long day, so we’d appreciate it if you’d tone it down and go to bed soon.” Said Maggie, shutting the door in a way that somehow managed to convey the unspoken <em> or I’ll make you go to bed </em>that had been left out.</p><p>“We’d appreciate it, she says-” Kate murmured, as she wriggled out from beneath Cassie. “-more like <em> she’d </em>appreciate it. We have much more fun when it’s just Scott. He’ll let us do anything as long as the cops don’t come on by.”</p><p>“That was one time, and totally your fault.” Wanda said, grateful that the weight that was Kate Bishop had been lifted off of her shoulders, rolling over on her back. “Guess that means we should turn down the lights and gather ‘round to whisper stories of cute girls and the like?”</p><p>“You know it-” Cassie began, stretching and reaching for her discarded pillows, tossing them back onto her bed. </p><p>“-come on, help me clean up.”</p><p>//</p><p>A few minutes later, with the lights off - save for the night-lights, anyways -the three girls did just that.</p><p>Ish.</p><p>There were a pair of sleeping bags on the floor, but those weren’t being used at the moment, because at the moment, Kate, Cassie and Wanda were all in the blue-eyed brunette’s bed, a phone between the three of them, showing off photos of various women in various states of undress.</p><p>Ah, the beauties of the internet.</p><p>“God, Candice Swanepoel-” Kate murmured, tapping Cassie’s phone and zooming in on a photo of the aforementioned. “-hottest chick <em> ever.” </em></p><p>“Eh, I’m more of a Karlie Kloss kinda gal.” Cassie rebutted, earning an amused huff from Kate. “What? The visual of her fucking Taylor Swift makes me all...<em> rrgh… </em>” Kate buried her face into her pillow to suppress the flurry of amused laughs that tumbled out, and her eyes turned upon Wanda, a query already making its way out. “So, how ‘bout you? Who do you fancy?”</p><p>For a moment, the brunette said nothing, and then, with a small smile on her lips. “I prefer Grace Elizabeth.” Wanda said. “She’s cute, just like you-”</p><p>And then the realization of what she’d said clamped down and Wanda slammed her mouth shut.</p><p>“...come again?” Cassie asked, tilting her head, a twinkle in her eyes. “Are you comparing me, little old <em> moi, </em>to one of the most beautiful women on the planet?” </p><p>“Well now, I think that was just a slip of the tongue-” Wanda protested, attempting to extricate herself from the bed in a bit of a hurry, only to be intercepted by an arm, courtesy of Kate.</p><p>“No, no I don’t think it was…” Teased Kate, as she leaned over and smiled brightly at the flustered brunette. “...what about me, Wanda? Am <em> I </em> as pretty as Little Miss Lang over there?”</p><p>If it was possible for a face to get any redder, well, it did.</p><p>“I don’t want to play favorites…” Wanda murmured, and with an amused hum, Cassie set her phone away and reached out to wrap her arms around Wanda, keeping her from fleeing. </p><p>“Aw, don’t hurt Kate’s feelings by doing just that. Now answer the question...” She cooed teasingly, and Wanda nodded a moment after.</p><p>“It’s totally just an observation because we’re talking about hot women-” Wanda hastily added, making to leave the bed, and then Kate surged forward and helped Cassie pin her in a more secure fashion, the two of them pressing themselves against the other teenager’s frame and secretly relishing the way Wanda began to squirm.</p><p>“Not with that kind of denial.” Kate said, breath hot against Wanda’s neck. “You <em> like </em>us, don’t you?” </p><p>“...yes?”</p><p>The word had come out like a question, but was a confession all the same. “I mean, you two are really...really...hot...and also totally my type.” Wanda finished lamely. “I just, uh-”</p><p>“Didn’t wanna play favorites?” Cassie said, the ironic echo of sorts catching her attention. “Well, I suppose now’s a good time as any to admit it. I <em> like </em>you too…”</p><p>“You have <em> totally </em>ruined my own dramatic confession of love.” Kate said a moment later. “I had it all planned out and everything. Flowers and fireworks and confetti and-”</p><p>“Well, we’re all adults here-” Cassie began, a smile manifesting on her face. “-we can share with each other, right Katie-Kate-K?”</p><p>“Yes, yes we certainly can, Cass-” Kate hummed, as she promptly began to paw at Wanda’s pajamas, grasping at the shirt and beginning to pull it up. “-starting with you...”</p><p>“Okay…” Wanda murmured, lifting her arms up. “...but don’t you think we’re going a bit fast-”</p><p>“Not at all! Think of this new stage in our relationship as friendship, but with sex!” Cassie quipped, as she tilted Wanda’s head in her direction and leaned down to give the other brunette her very first kiss. Kate made a displeased noise at having the special moment stolen away, but quickly contented herself with being the first of the duo to shove her hand down Wanda’s pajama pants in her quest to get the pinned brunette naked. The comfy things were quickly disposed of, panties following in short order, and with a naked brunette between them, Cassie and Kate shifted their attention towards each other.</p><p>“For the record, I’ve always thought the both of you were hot-” Kate said, right before Cassie’s lips slammed into her own, the two of them fumbling for each other’s clothes and stripping hastily - and clumsily - in front of Wanda. Being divested of her clothes seemed to have thrown a switch in the hazel-eyed brunette’s brain, and Wanda joined in, grabbing at Kate’s pajamas, eager to return the favor. Her own lips landed on Kate’s between the various kisses that Cassie laid upon her, and a minute afterward, two of the three brunettes in the room were naked, which left-</p><p>“Cassie-” </p><p>Wanda practically gasped the word, as she and Kate set about undressing the instigator of all of this, of whom was more than happy to be relieved of her clothly burdens. The instant she was naked, Cassie smirked, reached out, and pulled both girls down with her. She made to play with Wanda’s pussy, only for Kate’s hand to dart out and snag her wrist. “Ah ah, I get to play with her first, seeing as you got the first kiss-” Chided Kate. “-but you can totally put her mouth to use if you want!”</p><p>“Sounds fair.” Cassie said, looking down at Wanda, giving her another kiss and shifting on the bed, straddling the other brunette. “Ready to see if all those hours spent watching Pornhub will pay off?”</p><p>“You bet I am!” Wanda hummed, helping Cassie get above her, guiding the blue-eyed brunette’s pussy towards her mouth. She felt Kate’s hands spreading her legs, and just as the sensation of the <em> other </em> brunette’s mouth manifested upon her pussy, Cassie’s own made contact with her lips.</p><p>And so, moans - though whether they were Wanda’s or Cassie’s was anyone’s guess - filled the air.</p><p>Enjoying the music, Kate set to work, licking and sucking at Wanda’s pussy. The moans and squeals that tumbled forth from Wanda’s lips - muffled as they were by Cassie’s own cunt - spurred the brunette on, and as her tongue delved into her fellow teenager’s pussy, she saw fit to add her fingers to the mix, one hand’s lithe digits joining her tongue inside Wanda’s wet slit, whilst the other held position at the crest of Wanda’s hips and held her steady.</p><p>Rocking her hips gently, Cassie moaned freely, savoring the feeling of Wanda’s tongue - wet and cool against her cunt - going this way and that inside of her. </p><p>“Yes, god yes-” </p><p>Cassie gasped, one hand running through Wanda’s splayed-out hair and rubbing encouragingly, the other playing with her own tits. The other brunette’s hands were idle at their place, clasping Cassie’s hips, regulating her pace and keeping the rider from getting a bit <em> too </em>wild. “Fuck, you’re really good at this!” Exclaimed the teenager, watching hazel eyes flare with delight at the praise. “Ah, ah, ah-” </p><p>With Cassie’s legs gently squeezing both sides of her head, Wanda licked away at the other girl’s cunt, enjoying that sweet, tangy taste of the aforementioned. She delighted in the noises Cassie was making, mirroring the other girl and gently rocking her own hips into Kate’s oh-so-willing mouth. Kate - it seemed - shared in the enthusiasm of the others, fucking and sucking Wanda’s cunt with gusto, tongue and fingers moving in synchronized accord. Every swipe of Wanda’s tongue brought more and more of Cassie’s wetness for her to experience, the new, foreign flavor intoxicating on her lips.</p><p>Grinding her hips against the sheets, Kate squirmed from her place towards the foot of the bed, the moans of Cassie and Wanda lighting a fire in the back of her spine. One of her hands left its place at Wanda’s hip, and sliding it beneath her, she began to finger herself in time to the movements her mouth - and free hand - were performing upon Wanda. The other brunette’s cunt tasted sugary-sweet, pleasant, absolutely, and a delight to gulp down. Kate swirled her tongue about the folds of Wanda’s slit, listening to the series of moans that drew out of her, moaning herself as she paused to finger her needy cunt.</p><p>Breathing heavily and moaning loudly, Cassie’s free hand gently scrunched up a handful of Wanda’s hair, the blue-eyed brunette leaning forward as she felt herself begin to cum. Evidently, Wanda was some kind of savant with her tongue, and she certainly knew how to move her fingers. </p><p>“Wanda-”</p><p>As her peak hit her, Cassie clasped her other hand over her mouth and screamed, staring into Wanda’s eyes as the other brunette made her cum. She felt fluid gush around Wanda’s mouth and fingers, and saw a faint trickle of her arousal begin to slide down Wanda’s cheeks, what little that didn’t flood the brunette’s mouth beginning to soak the bedsheets.</p><p>Eagerly swallowing what Cassie had to offer, Wanda groaned, bucking her hips as the sensation of Cassie orgasming on her fingers and tongue drove her to seek her own release. It was something that Kate was all too eager to give her, the other brunette having sensed her desires through best-friend telepathy and subsequently amped her pace. Shuddering, Wanda came on Kate’s fingers, her own cries of delight muffled by Cassie’s pussy. </p><p>Finishing her peak, a dazed Cassie slumped off to one side, having the presence of mind to get off of Wanda without hurting her. The other teenager’s moans filled the air, and Cassie shook herself back to reality, using the sight of Kate bringing Wanda to orgasm to focus. Wanda arched her back and cried out for several long, delightful seconds, before she slumped back onto the mattress.</p><p>“God, you’re amazing-” Cassie said after a few moments, leaning forward to press a kiss to Wanda’s cheek, tasting herself on the hazel-eyed brunette’s skin. Wanda smiled and leaned up to reciprocate.</p><p><em> “You </em> taste amazing.” Wanda said, just as Kate crawled up atop her to press kisses of her own against her frame. “And <em> you-” </em>Hummed Wanda, a smirk crossing her visage. “-certainly know what you’re doing with those fingers of yours.” </p><p>“I aim to please.” Kate chimed, spreading her legs and grinding her pussy against Wanda’s bare leg. “Now, I do believe that I haven’t cum just yet-”</p><p>“Dibs!” </p><p>-shouted Cassie, grasping Kate and turning her over, already diving in to latch her mouth about Kate’s cunt. Sensing an opportunity for a second round, Wanda straddled Kate, angling her pussy towards the brue-eyed girl’s mouth. All too eager to help, Kate eagerly began to mimic the work that Wanda had done to Cassie just a few minutes ago-</p><p>-and the fun began again...and again, and again, and again, ‘til the night turned to morning-</p><p>-which was about the same time they all passed out, happy smiles on their faces.</p><p>//</p><p>“Well, breakfast is about ready!”</p><p>“I’ll get the girls-” Scott said, stepping out of the room and leaving his girlfriend, one Hope Van Dyne - the better of the two when it came to well, <em> anything </em>- to set the table. Padding up the stairs, Scott made his way to Cassie’s bedroom, skipping as he went. Bacon was on the table - along with other things, among them pancakes, hot chocolate and enough eggs to make someone at PETA angry - and he was eager to get at it, just as soon as the girls were up so they could all enjoy the fresh food. He reached out, grasped the doorknob and opened the door-</p><p>-to the sight of three naked teenage girls all lying about - and around - each other.</p><p>With arms strewn about protectively, Cassie snored - thankfully muffled by the pillow she was face-down in - and held onto both Wanda and Kate with the kind of grip that even Scott wouldn’t have dared try prying off. Wanda - her bare ass visible to Scott because Kate was a blanket-hog - cuddled up to his daughter, face at least somewhat buried in Cassie’s not-inconsiderable tits. And Kate-</p><p>-was passed out squarely between Cassie’s legs.</p><p>Deciding that this was something he’d rather not attempt to try dealing with, and happy that his daughter - and her best friends - had found happiness with each other, Scott quietly slipped out of the room and made his way back downstairs. “I don’t think they’re gonna be getting up anytime soon.” He said, clapping his hands as he sat down at his seat, Hope sitting opposite of him. “Let’s let ‘em rest, enjoy all this food without having to share.”</p><p>“What, did they wear themselves out doing girly things?” Hope teased, a little smile on her face.</p><p>“You could say that.” Scott said, grabbing at a chunk of bacon and dumping it on his plate.</p><p>“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Hope asked, tilting her head quizzically.</p><p>//</p><p>
  
</p><p>//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I am banned on pain of death courtesy of Sue Sylvester from saying anything that even remotely sounds like "cheers", I'll not be saying cheers as part of my closing spiel, and will instead say this-</p><p>-dolphins are just gay sharks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>